Mirai
'''Mirai '''is an ''alien ''princess who met and fell in love with Zion X during the timeskip of 1500(1503). Mirai is mother of newborn; Zion XI and princess of the NTE. Appearance Mirai is an extremely beautiful humanoid alien with light brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. History Early Life During her early life, Mirai was always spoiled. Mirai was a "daddy's girl" from birth and got literally everything she wanted as a princess. Mirai was known as the most beutiful girl on her planet, and was often being offerred to other princes, and nobles by her father. With each potential husband, came a refusal. This continued to happen untill Zion X arrived. 1500 - 1503 Timeskip During the 3 year gap after the revenge of the keepers arc, Zion took a break from fighting. He stayed in contact with the people of Earth, participating in petty fights here and there. Zion decided to emphasize meditation and travel. He became Pluto's ambassador, steps closer to becoming King. Zion was great at his job, increasing foreign relations and calling for the construction of intergalactic embassies on planet such as Earth. Zion was on a peace mission on an uncharted planet.. He met and befriended the princess of this planet. Mirai was her name, and she was a Very interesting person who took a liking to Zion and vice versa. Zion began visiting this planet commonly, enjoying "sleep overs" with the princess. One night, Zion had arrived to see his mistress and he stumbled upon the royal palace a flame.. Revolutionaries had revolted against Mirai's father, and had taken her hostage.. Zion hadn't fought nor trained in months, but he was ready... Zion sprung into action, charging into the burning palace where he checked the tens of rooms.. He saved the lives of the royal family.. All but Mirai. He charges back in fearlessly where he found no sign of Mirai.. In rage, and frustration he exited and began questioning the king. He told Zion the story and he became angry, attacking the king due to it being his fault. Revolutionaries then arrive.. Zion in a dead state; begins an ruthless onslaught of murder on the revolutionaries.. Killing thousands in his rage filled Susanoo form.. After an entire night of murder Zion returned to the king.. The king let off a sigh and gave a "Thank you" but before he could get anything else out, he was struck down by Zion. Zion proceeded to ruthlessly kill the royal family, for they had all been evil and deserved nothing but death.. Zion agreed with the revolutionaries, but killed them in rage.. Zion exits the planet and looks down from space at the burning planet filled with death. Once a prosperous planet ruled by a dictator; now nothing more than a rock. Zion returned to Pluto... To his surprise, in his chamber stood Mirai.. She thanked him for what he had done, informing him that she ran away during the revolution; she had been treated badly by her family for her whole life, and they were planning on auctioning her off to be someone's wife. Zion ignored this all, and in his shock and excitement hugged her.. They enjoyed their night.. Zion married her months later, where he then impregnated her. They now live in the Royal Palace of Pluto. On March 5th 1503, Zion XI was born on Planet Pluto. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles